


Christmas Supper

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Embrace, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Nasty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jasper Hook is enraged after he views his brother with Cecilia. He eventually gets a nasty Christmas shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Supper

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Jasper Hook smiled and approached Midshipman James Hook’s doorway at the same time. ‘’Merry Christmas, James.’’ He viewed James resting near Cecilia and holding her on a bed. A scowl formed on Jasper’s face.

*Your betrothed is taking you from me, James. She’s always with you. I rarely view you these days.* Jasper watched while James opened his eyes and sat up. His smile came back. ‘’Merry Christmas, James,’’ he said to his younger brother.

James glanced at Jasper. After nodding, he turned to Cecilia. He thought he saw the return of Jasper’s scowl. James viewed Cecilia opening her eyes. He touched her forehead and gasped. He faced Jasper.

‘’My betrothed is sick. Obtain a wet cloth this instant, Jasper.’’

Another smile formed on Jasper’s face. *Cecilia’s corpse will be the perfect Christmas present for me.* Jasper departed. After obtaining a wet cloth, he returned to James and Cecilia. Jasper viewed James holding Cecilia again. He also saw the latter’s tears. He gasped.

Jasper turned so that James never saw his new smile. *Your betrothed will never take you from me now, James.* He departed. 

It was during Christmas supper when Jasper shook his head in disbelief. He never ate anything on a table. He scowled again.

James smiled near Cecilia’s corpse as he ate. He kissed her face. His mind died right after Cecilia departed from the world.

 

The End


End file.
